Warsaw
' ' 'Warsaw '(pronounced wor:saw or varˈʂava) is country located near the bottom of the Baja California Peninsula. It sometimes is called an island due to a crack in the tectonic plate below it. Warsaw has an estimate population, according to the 2010 census, approximately 785,812. Warsaw's capital for the past 470 years is currently Tylon, with an estimate population of 410,000. Warsaw has the 12th highest annual income per person (AIPP) in the world, and is likely to increase by 8 spaces in the next twenty-five years. The current tax rate per economic or industrial working bill is 4.20%, a very reasonable percentage to most civilians. Almost half of this money goes to public services, such as hospitals, schools, retirement estates, and very many industrial factories. Warsaw's government type used to be a dictatorship over 120 years ago, which the empire was ruled by Yiu-Tye-Lann, a Korean immigrant who left Korea in 1834. He ruled Warsaw from 1837 to 1899, the year he died. Although the city of Warsaw, Poland did not originate from the country of Warsaw, but neither did the country of Warsaw. About 1.70% of the population of Warsovians are Polish, while nearly half of the population are Korean or an immigrant from the asian pacific. Now then, Warsaw's main type of government is a Holy Empire of State, which means that they follow simple rules to that of a democratic or republic type of government. Freedom is widely recognized, although is almost forbidden throughout except for the regions of Tylon and Westfivel, out of the six main regions. Warsaw is considered a huge trading port for industrial and economical supplies, for greenhouses and powerhouses. Warsaw contains the largest trading port in North America, the Hies-Lastau, which docks over twelve million shipping vessels in eight months time. Industry is mainly situated in low population zones, which are mainly near the inner part of Warsaw, or the Plains of Vast Nowhere. One main industry in Warsaw is Johnson & Johnson companies, boosting the production of products through a years time to five hundred, sixty-two million products made, with nearley 45% of those products being shipped for trade with other nations. Another popular industry, VastiCo Inc., houses over 121 nuclear or hydrogen plants in the Warsaw area and surronding areas. This power is shared with bordering country, United States, through underground type one i82-90xT wires generating over 2.1 gigawatts of power per five years. This extra power the United States recieves is shipped by vessel to other countries by storing the power in generators containing sixty megawatts of power. Warsaw has a very interesting religion too. Warsaw shares different religions which were spread from the Asian Pacific and from the bordering Mexican countries. Christianality was spread from Pope Hiestu, a spirtiual believer from People's Republic of China, who was a very religious Christian. He believed to extinguish all other religions and let Christianity rule through the known world. He failed to do so, but did not feel guilty. Hinduism was another religion brought to Warsaw from many Asian or Indonesian immigrants during the late 1700s and early 1800s, including Yiu-Tye-Lann, who very greatly spread Hinduism throughout that of the current region of Tylon and Vredefor. There are also other religions and some atheists, people who believe that there is no god. Warsaw has a strange congress and economy, but is still a very great country. There are no elections, it is until the Pope or Presidential Capitalist dies or is impeached by or over two thirds of the Presidential Council or the Pope's Council. No leader has ever been impeached thorughout the seventeen past leaders. The current leader of Warsaw is Pope Franics XV, from Vatican City (believed to be Tuscany, Italy). He has been the leader of Warsaw since 1998. He is currently residing in Tylon, Warsaw, in the Holy Empire Mansion with the Pope's Council. The climate of Warsaw varies upon location, but the main climate is listed in the table below Warsaw is claimed to be the suniest place on Earth, but is not proven to be true. Yuma, Arizona is the current leader in sunniest place.The average high for Warsaw all year is a stunning, 87°F, while the average low is 71°F. Warsaw is commonly considered to be the HighRise and the LowDrop due to its unusual climate from 115 degree weather, all the way down to 45 degree weather. Warsaw's high precipitation makes its climate seem like a tropical rainforest, but its climate is considered a grassland desert (for temperature reasons). This is just the average climate for the entire country of Warsaw, but depending on location, the climate is totally different. Economy and infistructure of Warsaw is strangely different, depicting on which topic. Congress of Warsaw makes an annual $10,000,000,000 on industries, trade and other stuff like that, but, over half of the money is used to pay off schools and public utilities. Warsaw has a very, very small debt, of just a little over $10,000. This debt can and will be paid off by November 12th, 2013 (when all money goes toward public services and, or, debt and other crisis'). In the Congress of Warsaw there are six representatives from each of the six regions (Tylon, Vredefor, Westfivel, Jalon, Ghethens, Xieu). There is also a council for the Pope, or if there is, a presidential capitalist. This council is made up of sxity-five men or women, from Warsaw. Their main purpose is to overview documents or legal laws from the representatives, and, or, veto them, or send them to the Pope, or, presidential capitalist. There are only fourty-five laws in the Economy Lawbook, which most of them are very important to the current society of Warsaw. Warsaw is also an interesting tourism country, which accounts for 20% of the annual income for Congress. There are a variety of things to do in Warsaw, such as the Millenium WaterPark, the Republic Assets Building, and one of the best is the Falcon's Nest RollerPark, which has over seventy-five roller coasters, and there is also a water park! Tourism in Warsaw keeps growing and growing, and if this change keeps going, by the year 2045, Congress will have made over one trillion dollars in just tourism for Warsaw. There are two intertnational airports in Warsaw, the Warsaw International Airport, and the Tylon Republic International Agency Airport (TRIAA). These airports are somtimes very crowded, especially during the months of June and August, with a combined total of seventy-two million passengers, a huge total. Warsaw is a very interesting country, in all. You can learn more about this country, or not. Oh and by the way, Thris was written by a young 6th Grader. Category:Entertainment